Theodore
by oopsy
Summary: It all beginned when a ruler was killed in a land where sorcerers rule and mortals are slaves and now an even crueler emperor has appeared and in order to bring peace to the land two have to defeat the emperor and bring peace to the land. SS ET
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Long, long ago. In a far away land, where sorcerers rule and mortals were slaves, there, that land was called Theodore. It was named after it's first ruler, the one who made mortals slaves and sorcerers high class. He was the one that showed no mercy to the mortals and killed one after the other. When he finally died after thousands of years his son became the ruler and his name was Theodore II. Now, Theodore II was the one who killed his father for he was impatient and wanted the throne. His father didn't want to give him the throne 'cause he wanted to rule longer. So he was killed. But before he died, he turned into a small stone. Engraved on the stone was the following:  
  
TWO CHOSEN ONES  
  
Then the stone was split in two and if you looked at one you couldn't tell it's just half the rock. The letters disappeared and the stones turned into emeralds and next to the emeralds a piece of parchment appeared. On it was written a prophecy:  
  
THE TWO CHOSEN ONES WILL COME AS ONE AND ALL SHALL BE CLEAR. ONE SHALL BE BOY AND ONE SHALL BE GIRL. ONE SHALL BE HALF AND HALF, ONE SHALL BE PURE. THE ONE WHOM IS HALF AND HALF WILL BE GRANTED POWER. THE TWO SHALL PERISH THE RULER AND RESTORE PEACE TO THEODORE.  
  
And so the prophecy is revealed and our story begins. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a dark stormy night. A dark shadow was running very fast, faster than the wind itself. If it weren't for the movement the shadow made, hardly anyone could tell that there was something. The shadow moved faster and faster, gaining speed every second. It suddenly stopped. It was so sudden that flocks of birds flew away from the forest trees. Seeing the stir she had made, she quickly hid behind a tree. Tightly holding her pendant for assure ness. She has never been so frightened before in her life.  
  
With caution, she looked around the forest to see if anyone had heard or followed her making sure that she was concealed in the tree's shadow. 'It's clear.' She slowly emerged from the shadow. Her shadowed face emerged first revealing emerald green eyes. The rest of her face was veiled behind a black piece of cloth. Her hair was hidden. She was wearing tight black clothes. Strapped to her back was a ninja sword. Though she looked deadly, an innocent air surrounded her.  
  
She walked with caution to a nearby cave. She was tired, really tired. She had been running away from them for years now. Ever since that fateful day she had never stopped running from them.  
  
' Ever since that day, it has never been the same again. They've never stopped chasing me. No matter where I run to they were always behind me, like a shadow. I'm tired of them chasing me now. It's been almost 4 years. They have been chasing me. But this was the closest time they have got.' She slowly sat down on a tree trunk at the entrance of the cave. Sighing in relief she placed her head in her hands. She hadn't sat down for a long time. She traced her pendant with her index finger, thinking about that day. ' "Mommy, mommy, where are you? Mom, where are you? I'm scared. Mommy! Mom, are you okay? You're hurt!"  
  
"Sakura, please take this pendant and leave. Run as far as you can. Go by the forest."  
  
"Why mom? Where are dad and Tory?"  
  
"Leave now Sakura."  
  
"No mom you need a doctor."  
  
"Leave Sakura. Don't disobey me for once."  
  
"Yes mother." That day was my 13th birthday. What a Happy Birthday to have my whole family killed by the neighbouring kingdom? It was the last time I ever celebrated it again.'  
  
Horse hooves sounds were coming closer. Sakura heard it and quickly started to flee again. She was running as fast as she can and as soundless as she can. She had to go somewhere where she could get protection, but where? She didn't know and maybe there isn't a place where she could seek protection. Maybe.  
  
******* ~~Elsewhere~~  
"Why must we chase her your highness? She is just a mere girl. Why have we been chasing this mere little girl for 4 years?" a man no older than 20. No taller than 6 feet. He was not very well built or weak. He was very mature for a child his age and had the wisdom of a 100 years old man. His deep azure eyes though held much wisdom was confused for the first time. His cerulean eyes were shielded with a pair of glasses. He wore long dark robes.  
  
"Because she has something I want." The Emperor said quiet but dangerously. "Something I really want." 


	3. CHapter 2

For the people who reviewed, especially my first reviewer: Evern, thank you very much. I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'It's dawn. I wonder if they are still searching.' Sakura tightly clutched her pendent that she cherishes so much. She was sitting quietly on a maple tree's branch, quietly waiting for them. Slowly, she unclasped her necklace and took hold of her pendent. There was something quite mysterious about this gem she couldn't figure out. She was quietly studying the pendent while fingering it with her index finger. 'It is a beautiful gem. But there is something wrong with it. Something.' before she could finish her thought, she heard a disturbing sound of horse hooves. She didn't like the fact that it was coming closer. She quickly jumped to the ground while she was reclasping back her necklace. She was hoping that they had gone the other way, but life is never perfect. She should have known better.  
  
Landing to the ground she started to run again. She doesn't know where she is headed for. She doesn't know. The neighbouring kingdom had driven her here or maybe she had leaded them here. Either way, she had no intention to find out. She was running to an unknown destination, leaving her lost and vulnerable. She could be heading for the enemy's country for all she knew.  
  
The nerve-racking noise was getting closer for some unknown reason she ran faster and faster, but the sounds of hooves never faded. Her head was starting to pound. Harder by each step she took. It was getting unbearable and she couldn't take it anymore. As swift as the wind she jumped to the highest branch of a tree. She doesn't know what is happening to her. The running horse stopped right below of the tree that she had jumped on to. It was a beautiful black stallion. With fur that glisten in the sun. Sakura didn't know why but it gave her a sense of calmness. It calmed all her nerves. The rider was hidden in the shadow. It was wearing a black midnight coloured cloak. Sakura knew that she should be scared but for some curious reason, she wasn't. She was observing every move the figure made, from getting down the horse to sitting in the shade. She was curious of who this might be. Was he her enemy or just a normal traveller? She couldn't tell. All she could do now is wait.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
"Where is she?!" An azure-eyed man was pacing in a dim room. The room was very richly decorated but had a homey look to it. The room was mainly composed of a deep blue colour. "It's not safe for a girl her age to just waltz around the palace!" He was really worried. It was easily detected by his actions. Must I say that a man with wisdom way beyond his age gets overly worried sometimes. 'She might get caught. by the Emperor.' With that thought he quickly went to the Emperor's room. He had to find her. The Emperor has no mercy at all he could do anything. Flashes of the girl the azure-eyed man was looking for dying in numerous ways or being tortured to death were in his mind. When it came to her, he could lose sanity, let alone his wisdom.  
  
He pushed passed two guards that were guarding the Emperor's room and when he entered, there she was, her head high with dignity, yet he could tell by her stunning lavender eyes that she was scared.  
  
"Eriol, how nice of you to join us?"  
  
This scene was too familiar for comfort. It was just like when they had first met. But this time the Emperor had caught her. She was trying all along to kill the Emperor but has never succeeded; Eriol always stopped her plans, maybe because Eriol was trying to protect the murderer who murdered her whole family, or maybe because her plans were suicidal, she didn't know. But today she had to kill him. She just had to; even if it costed her life.  
  
The lavender-eyed girl though was petite was very beautiful. She had long hair of a dark purple colour. she looked delicate but tough at the same time. She was in complete tight black ninja clothes and in a stance as if ready to kill. Her hands were reaching towards her boot.  
  
The Emperor was holding the cloth that was supposed to veil her face, but he had forcefully pulled it off after catching her. He was about to tie her up when Eriol rushed in. "You better have a good reason." He said with gritted teeth he hated being disturbed. Especially when he was about to torment this little girl.  
  
"Yes Your Highness, I. she." He had to think up of an excuse. The Emperor was getting impatient. "She is my maid and I was wondering if."  
  
"Your maid you say, in this attire?" he had an amused look on his face. 


	4. Chapter 3

I thank the reviewers as well as the reader. But still I give a special thanks to Evern and HIHI!()  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Chapter 3 "I... she was trying to... I told her to sneak outside to get me something, personal." 'Phew'  
  
"Very well." The Emperor slowly let go of the amethyst-eyed girl. He didn't know if he should believe Eriol or not but only time will tell.  
  
The Emperor saw a flash of silver. He quickly dodged the attack with his quick reflexes, but when he tried to see whom the attacker was he didn't see anybody, not even Eriol or his maid. 'So he has betrayed me. No one, and I mean no one gets away for betraying me.' The Emperor's deep black eyes started to turn red from anger.  
  
Elsewhere  
"LET GO!" Eriol was binding his 'maid' with a binding spell. He placed her on a horse.  
  
"No you're coming with me." Eriol said, strangely, calm. Eriol was mad and she knew it. And somehow, she was scared of his calm voice. She seriously didn't like it in comparison to his usual warm voice. She quieted down and stopped struggling.  
  
When they finally reached the end of the city, Eriol released her. He didn't want to do this to her, but if he didn't she would of gone back in.  
  
The 'maid' started to rub her red wrists. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, but you have to understand that you can't just waltz into the emperor's room and kill the Emperor unnoticed."  
  
"I... I... it's just that I can't wait anymore." Tiredness took over her eyes as she plopped down on Eriol's chair. "He killed my whole family, I can't just sit here and do nothing. It's just not right, do you understand?" tears were starting to sting the corners of her eyes. "I can't wait anymore, it's killing me... Please Eriol."  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm really sorry but you have to wait. The time has yet to come. Promise me you will be patient, please, I don't want to lose you." He had whispered the last part. It was quiet, but Tomoyo heard it.  
  
"Umm... lets go. The Emperor saw you and knows that you have betrayed him. We have to leave." Tomoyo said, looking intently at the floor. Her face was flushed a light red, and it could be clearly seen on her face.  
  
"Very well, we will leave in fifteen minutes. Go tell Nakuru and Spinel that they will not come with us, but they shall leave the palace at once." His back was facing Tomoyo while he said those words and missed the blush that was on her face. She quickly nodded and walked or more like ran out of the hot room.  
  
But when she reached the door, she suddenly stopped and asked "Why not bring them with us? Won't they be in danger too?" She just realized when she was far enough from him.  
  
"They will be in more danger if they follow us. We're going to find someone. Someone very important." His tone of voice suggested that he was hiding something but that something was not to be revealed. Not yet.  
  
Sakura  
The figure that she was observing for quite a while has taken a nap for quite a while. As quiet as a cat, she silently jumped beside the figure. She took a glance at the figure and saw that his hood has fallen off. He had unruly chocolate coloured hair and he looked so peaceful while he was asleep. She tore her eyes away from the stranger and started to walk away. But just when she turned her back, she felt her forearm being held back. She turned around swiftly. Her eyes landed on intent amber eyes with determination held in it. She and the stranger locked eyes for a short yet long time.  
  
"You're coming with me." was all the stranger said. He picked her up and was heading towards the horse. That was when she finally snapped back to reality, she flipped behind her newfound enemy. He grabbed her arm and was about to drag her again, but she kicked away his arm while doing a flip and landed on a fighting stance. The stranger also switched to a fighting stance, circling each other waiting for the first to strike. Sakura lunged at her opponent but was just blocked; each and every single blow she made was blocked. The stranger was blocking with great effort, but he finally caught her hand and spun her towards him and knocked her out. She was about to fall but not before he had caught her and carried her towards the black stallion. He placed his cloak over the girl and started to ride off towards the setting sun.  
  
With Tomoyo and Eriol  
They were now riding in the night. They had just barely escaped the guard if it was not that the guards didn't recognize them and had already ran ahead. They were trotting along the riverside that clearly reflected the moon.  
  
"Eriol, where are we heading?" They had been silent for quite a long time and Tomoyo had just broken the silence that was thick with tension. They were wearing peasant clothing and a coal black cloak.  
  
"We're going to look for the chosen ones. They are the ones that will defeat the Emperor, not you." Tomoyo know felt like a total fool. She has been trying to kill the Emperor all these years, yet she was not the one that will kill him. As if Eriol had read her mind, He said "Though you are not the one that will kill the Emperor, you will have your role in it."  
  
I'm really, really sorry for the late update. I've been bombarded with homework and projects lately and I still have 2 and a half left. It took me 4 months to write this single chapter. I'm really, really sorry. – oopsy 


	5. Chapter 4

Hi I just wanted to thank my reviewers and the people that are reading it: Evern Silver Wolf Gurl Babybluestarangel HIHI!() Thank you very much!! It really means a lot to me.  
  
Also, I don't own CCS  
  
Chapter 4 Sakura  
Sakura started to stir. Slowly turning her head, she found that she has been out for quite a while, for it was already night. The only source of light left was the crackling small fire that was not too far away from her. She slowly sat up while a black cloak that had acted as a blanket slid from her body. A headache and neck-ache was all she could think of. She gradually placed her hand on where the stranger had knocked her. Suddenly remembering that she had been knocked out cold she focused her eyes to where her captor was. He seemingly amused, was quietly observing her every single move.  
  
"What are you looking at!" Sakura said, not caring if she sounded snappish or rude.  
  
He averted his gaze from her and focused on the ground, "Nothing." He said nonchalantly. Sakura brushed off his tone and also averted her gaze to the ground. A very awkward silence was followed for a while,  
  
Unable to take the silence anymore, Sakura broke the thick silent air between them, "What do you want from me? Why did you capture me?"  
  
"Why the sudden change of attitude?" he asked, clearly amused.  
  
"Because, if I'm gonna be stuck with you for quite a while, might as well know why. Anyway, don't change the subject and answer." She demanded with an answer-me-right-now-with-no-excuses tone.  
  
"It's my job. I captured you because it was an order, a mission. I capture you and bring you back. After you are brought back, other people take over." Not one single eye contact was made while he answered her as if everyday he had answered it.  
  
"Oh," was Sakura's reaction and fell silent again. Despite that she had just woken up from the knock out, she felt a little drowsy and quietly went back to sleep, but before she fell asleep, she managed to ask a question that had bothered her from the beginning of his appearance, "What's your name?" she said while stifling a yawn that came out involuntarily.  
  
"Li. Li Syaoran." was his curt reply.  
  
With Eriol and Tomoyo  
They were now trotting slowly along the path, silently enjoying each other's company. The soldiers where long gone, and were probably returning now. Though it was extremely silent between both of them, each of them was racking their brains with their own thoughts.  
  
'How stupid can you be Tomoyo!' she scolded herself uncontrollably, 'You've been trying to kill the Emperor and putting your life on the line all this time, yet fate has it's way of not letting you murder him. Oh why I have been so stupid to think that I had the ability to kill the Emperor when he single hand killed my whole family that were all better fighters than I was! If it weren't for Eriol I would have wasted my time and life on killing the Emperor when I should've been looking for the chosen one.' Tomoyo's thoughts where all in a jumble, yet when a certain azure-eyed boy's name was mentioned, she couldn't but blush.  
  
On the other side, Eriol was also deep in thought, 'What is this feeling I'm feeling? I feel so drawn towards her, like opposite magnets. I can't stand not being with her. She's just too special for me to lose her. She...I... I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe this is what they call love. I must have fallen in love with this angel, given her my heart, but she will never feel the same way, never.' He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that something was wrong, something very wrong. He didn't notice that the forest was way too quiet, for not even the sounds of crickets were heard. Tomoyo trotted closer to Eriol feeling the strange aura of the forest. But he was still oblivious to the world around him.  
  
"Eriol." He didn't reply. "Eriol." She said slightly louder but his reply didn't come. She tapped him on the shoulder; Eriol that was startled by the sudden tap was brought back from his thoughts. "Eriol, there's something wrong with the forest."  
  
It took a while to compose himself, but when he did, he too felt something dark in this forest. "Lets go." They started galloping faster, the wind brushing through their hair.  
  
With Syaoran and Sakura  
He watched as the little cherry blossom slept peacefully in the cave. He has been questioning himself if what he was doing was right. Seeing Sakura shivering a bit he took blanket from the bag that was on his horse. Softly walking to where Sakura was sleeping, he gentally covered her with it.  
  
Elsewhere  
Looking at the glowing orb in front of him, he felt jealousy surge through him. The little wolf shouldn't be allowed to touch his cherry blossom. Yes his cherry blossom. After he takes that stone from her. He was going to make her his queen.  
  
Sorry again for the late update, but I've been busy with exams this month. Luckly school is over for me, so I hope I'll update soon, but I have to read two books over the summer for summer reading, so I'm not sure. 


	6. Chapter 5

Evern

Silver Wolf Gurl

Babybluestarangel

HIHI!()

Thank you so very much for reviewing.

And also I thank the readers that don't review too.

I don't own CCS

Chapter 5

With Eriol and Tomoyo

Tomoyo stretched her arms out as she stifled a yawn. She and Eriol had been riding all night and they had finally reached a village at the outskirts of the forest. They had decided to stay for the day and night seeing that they haven't sleep for the whole night for they were trying to get away from the forest as fast as possible.

Now they had just entered a hotel hoping to find a place to stay. Eriol came back from the counter and told her that the rooms were ready. He walked her to her room while observing her, as she was deep in thought. 'I wonder if there is any survivors left when the Emperor raided our house.' At the word 'Emperor' Tomoyo's eyes flashed with anger. She really did loathe him. Maybe even more than loathe. Who wouldn't loathe a person that had literally killed your whole family for no apparent reason? Okay, maybe there was a reason, but it was still a mystery to her as it was such a sudden attack.

When they finally reached her room, Tomoyo was snapped back to reality and was only then did she fell self-conscious and notice that Eriol was studying her intently. She quickly stole a quick glance at Eriol, but that quick glance turned into a full-fledge staring contest, because of their capturing eyes. They stayed like that for a full five minutes until Tomoyo broke the gaze.

"I should retire to my room now." She muttered a brief goodbye and entered her room. When the door was fully closed, both of them leaned against the door thinking.

'What am I doing. I shouldn't feel this way, not before the Emperor is dead. I should concentrate on my revenge, but I can't help it. He's just so him. I can't be falling for him can I?'

'This is not right. She just has these things that keeps captivating me. No, not _these things_, she captivates me. She is just too amazing. She has her own way of making me not my cool and calm self. She makes my insides knot into a huge mess. She truly is wonderful though.' Eriol walked to his room, which is just across hers and decided to sleep for a few hours.

With Sakura and Syaoran

Sakura was starting to stir. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light before looking at her surroundings and finally resting on amber eyes. They were still in the cave and it was now morning. Syaoran abruptly stood up seeing that she had finally woken up from her deep sleep.

"Come on, it's late so we better start moving. "he said rather commandingly, but Sakura didn't move, she was debating with herself whether or not she should go with him. 'I could easily escape seeing that I'm not bonded. But what if the soldiers are still close. Will I have a better chance surviving with him or by myself? If I follow him, then I will still be ended up captured and if I was by myself I still have a chance of escaping, but then I will still be chased not only by them but also by him.'

"Did you hear me?" he said quite menacingly. "Or do I have to drag you."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she decided she should follow him know and decide later on. Syaoran saddled the horse and hopped on it. Seeing that there was no other horse and Syaoran was starting to get impatient she too hopped on loosely placing her arms around his torso to steady herself. The horse broke into a fast dash into the dense wood. Taken by surprise of the speed, she hold tightened on Syaoran.

When it turned dark, they decided to set up camp. Sakura had decided she would escape, and was going to do it tonight. While they where sitting around the fire, Sakura asked Syaoran where they were going since she had the right to know.

"Where going to where I live so I could complete my mission."

"Yes I already know that but exactly where." She asked, a bit annoyed.

At first he was hesitant to answer but he gave in "The Li Kingdom."

"Oh. So how long does it take to get there?"

'She didn't notice. Good.' "It takes about a week or so." An awkward silence fell between them and Sakura couldn't take it, so she decided that she should pretend to sleep so that he would retire too.

"Umm... I think that I should sleep now." She walked towards her pallet.

Soon Syaoran went to sleep too. She waited for an hour or so till she silently crept out of her pallet and into the shadows. When she thought she was far enough from the clearing, she broke into a run as fast as she could, putting as much distance between the site and her.

She finally stopped, feeling that it was far enough. She decided that she should settle in a tree tonight and silently jumped onto a branch. But when she reached the branch, she was taken a back from the sight in front of her.

Elsewhere

"Oh, so you are finally caught my cherry blossom." He said while chuckling a bit. He waved his hand in front of the orb and it turned clear before black smoke came swirling from the centre, "but not for long."

Sorry for the lateness for this chapter, but I had to go to summer school this summer, and I had homework from summer school and I had summer reading, so that was why it was so late. So I'm very, very, very sorry.


	7. Chapter 6

Evern

Wolf Jade

Babybluestarangel

HIHI!

Thank you so very much for reviewing and sorry for the late update.

And also I thank everyone that reads this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 6

A gasp came out from her mouth as she looked at the person before her. Right in front of her was one of the people she has been trying to avoid at all cost. Running away from them since she was thirteen years old. Ever since her family was killed. Ever since her whole kingdom was destroyed.

The man across from her started to smirk maliciously "So the little princess is indeed as pretty as they say she is."

"If you think I'm defenceless, then think again mister." She said, swiftly aiming a kick at his abdomen. But an inch before it made contact, it was caught and trapped.

"And naïve too." The man said licking his lips. But before he could say another word, Sakura jumped kicked him on the face, sending him flying towards the bark of the tree. She jumped off the branch and ran off into the night. When he finally realized what happened, blood was seeping out of his mouth. He wiped it off rather gingerly, but he smirked and said "and feisty." Right after he said that, his expression turned grave and jumped from the tree like a cat and chased after her, ready to kill.

After running endlessly, her pace started to slow down gradually. Taking a backwards glance, she saw that the man was gaining up. But before she could turn her head back, she collided with something, or rather someone, and both of them fell to the floor. Seeing that it was Syaoran, she started to run pass him, but before she could even start getting up, Syaoran caught her wrist and jumped onto the nearest tree. He covered her mouth with his hand muffling her endless protests and waited for the man to run pass them.

After a minute or two, he released her as she relaxed her tense shoulders, as realization had drawn to her. Syaoran was right behind her! She started to move but found that her right hand was still caught in his firm hold. Looking down at her petite form, he had to admit that he had under estimated her.

"You're coming with me." With that said, he jumped down the tree, dragging her with him. He started to walk towards the camp that they left unattended, but found that a force was pulling him back. Two men who were dressed like soldiers were trying kidnap Sakura away. One was trying to pull her out of Syaoran's grip while the other was muffling her cry of surprise. Seeing the soldiers' faces her eyes widen in shock. Seeing she was unable to move, Syaoran helped her by punching the soldier's faces causing them to lose their grip. He forcefully punched them in the gut once he pulled Sakura out of the way. Sakura in her unstable state sunk to the floor staring at them with a blank face. Syaoran continued his series of punches and kicks taking glances at Sakura occasionally to make sure she was safe. Finishing them off, Syaoran summoned his sword out of a pendant he had with him. Sakura seeing the flash of metal stepped out of her reverie.

"Stop! Li please don't!" she ran quickly in front of the fallen soldiers and acted as a human shield. "Please don't kill them." Syaoran who was already at the stage of plunging his sword into the soldiers quickly redirected his sword to the side avoiding Sakura as much as he can, however her upper left arm was gashed and blood was seeping out causing her black shirt to be dyed a deep red.

"Get out of the way girl." He said while trying to ignore the gash he had caused.

"No, you can't kill them, I won't let you!" she was still standing before the fallen soldiers that had fallen unconscious.

"Move before I kill you too."

"No." Syaoran was enraged by her reply he punched a nearby tree with his free hand causing splinters to fly everywhere. His sword switched back into a pendant that was magically hung back on to his neck. Seeing she had won, she relaxed visibly and looked back sadly at the soldiers. They were hurt, but it was not life threatening, so she walked away towards another direction where she hoped that no trouble would come across her.

"If you walk one more step, I'll kill them." Shocked, Sakura spun around and saw Syaoran looking at her threateningly. Sakura knew he was serious about killing them so she unwillingly changed her direction towards the camp. Without a word, she went to her pallet thinking about the threat Syaoran had gave her, 'I hope you're safe Touya and Yukito-san.' She was about to go to sleep when she felt something cold on her left arm.

"Don't move." Syaoran was cleaning the gash on her left arm. He tore off her left sleeve and continued cleaning the gash. It was quite deep. Sakura bit her lip willing herself not to whimper from the stinging pain. He wrapped clean white bandages tightly around her arm, hoping it wouldn't get infected. But before he left, Sakura caught his left hand that was wrapped messily with bandages. She tugged his hand.

"Let me help you. It's only fair." Without waiting for his consent, she unwrapped it and gasped at what she saw. The back of his hand was pierced with splinters of all size. She gently touched it and felt his hand retreat slightly. Holding his hand firmly, she gently removed the splinters one by one, careful not to hurt him. When all the splinters were out, she tenderly cleaned his hand with a wet cloth, blew his hand dry and rewrapped it with the bandages. When she noticed that he didn't move, she looked up and saw that he was staring at her. Seeing that he was caught, he quickly averted his gaze and blushed lightly. Without a word, he left the pallet going to his own.

Elsewhere

"I see you're falling for the little wolf, what a pity when it won't last long."

Well, this one took a little less than a year… I'm so sorry, but I couldn't think of anything to write and it took me a while to figure out where this is leading. oopsy


	8. Chapter 7

Theodore

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS characters

Evern – glad to know you like it.

SilverLunarStar – Sorry it's been so long

Chapter 7

She was starting to get use to this, the pounding of the horse hooves and the slight movement it made. She no longer felt sore after riding and the noise it made sounded deaf to her ears. She didn't know where they were going and she didn't dare to ask her companion. After the incident in the inn they avoid talking with each other, fearing either would want to talk about it. She glanced up at Eriol, her heart pounding against her rib cage all the while. Never had she felt like this to any male in her life. Not even to her previous crush.

Eriol kept on riding, his eyes closed, his senses spread out trying to find the faintest green aura. However, he could not concentrate. Not with her eyes penetrating him like that. All he could see and feel were her eyes on him, nothing more, nothing less. He slowly opened his eyes and stared straight ahead. "We're going to the Li Kingdom."

Shaken out of her reverie, she gave him a slight nod, her eyes never meeting his. They continued riding in an awkward silence, trotting along the greenery, Eriol in the lead while Tomoyo followed slightly behind. Neither dared to speak with each other.

'I can't take this silence anymore. I just can't stand it anymore. Why am I avoiding him when I want to be with him? Why am I trotting along behind him like a hopeless idiot? Why don't I just tell him I like him more than just friends?' Tomoyo, in all deep questioning, unintentionally stopped her horse.

Eriol sensing no one behind him turned his horse around to face Tomoyo. " Are you alright?" he said interrupting her train of thoughts. Not a good idea.

"Are you alright? Are you alright? Is that all you can say? Are you alright! I can't believe all you can say is are you all right. After avoiding each other for what… two days all you can say is are you alright. What's wrong with you? Why can't you tell me why we're avoiding each other for no reason at all? Why can't you tell me what's on your mind?" Tomoyo was now breathing heavily.

"Do you really want to know what's on my mind?" Eriol asked lowly. "Do you really want to know what's on my mind these past few days? Well tell you what. All I've thinking these past few days is you every waking moment I think about you. Every time I dream I dream about you. That's what's been on my mind. I've been thinking about the feelings that burst within me whenever you're near, whenever I glance up at you. And guess what!" Eriol was now breathless too.

"What?" Her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would break out of its cage.

"I realised that I really like you. I really really like you. Maybe even love you. Are you happy now?" 'ERIOL CALM DOWN!' he thought to himself, for Tomoyo had launched herself to him, hugging him all the while saying yes and very.

Eriol tilted her chin up looking her straight in the eyes as if asking for permission before closing the gap between them. It was a short kiss that Tomoyo broke off. Seeing his confused eyes, she whispered "And I really really like you. Maybe even love you too." She closed the gap between them kissing the smile he could not suppress.

With Sakura and Syaoran

"We're here." Before both of them was the Kingdom of the Li's. The outer stonewalls were tall. At the middle of the wall was a pair of heavy wooden doors guarded by two guards. Syaoran sent their horse running with kick. It ran up the slope towards the guards before stopping.

"Who goes there?" one of the guards asked without looking up. He was obviously dozing off because of the boredom.

"Prince Li Syaoran of the Li Kingdom." Immediately after hearing his title both guards and Sakura looked up at him. The guards with fear, Sakura with unbelieving. Ignoring them, he gave his horse a hard kick, sending it galloping towards the palace.

"You never told me you were the prince." Sakura said accusingly.

"You never asked." He said while giving the reins to a random servant. He led her up a few flights of stairs before finally stopping in front of a room. "Change into something suitable, there's clothes in there. I'll come for you in about half an hour." He said before running off in another direction seemingly in a hurry.

With a sigh, Sakura entered the room. It was very spacious. A queen-sized bed was placed against the wall. A burgundy red duvet with golden linings covered it. The bed was beautifully sculpted with mahogany wood. A night table rested on the left side of the bed, a glass half filled with water sat a top it. To the right side of the bed was small round table, also made of mahogany wood, and two wooden chairs with red cushions that were equally beautifully sculpted as the bed. Across the bed was a door that should lead to a bathroom. A little to the left of the bathroom door was a closet door.

Sakura didn't notice another body entering the room until she cleared her throat. "Hi I'm Meilin Li, nice to meet you."

'I wonder how's Touya and Yukito fairing after being beat up by Syaoran? Why have they turned against me? Why are they helping the enemy?'

"Sakura, Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura was taken from her train of thoughts by Meilin.

"I'm fine." She said, while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Syaoran's waiting for you outside."

"Thank you." Sakura said before heading out the door.

Here's the 7th chapter. I know it's been long and I have no excuse since I have summer vacation but all I can say is that I'm very very very sorry for the lateness. oopsy


End file.
